


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, M/M, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: Totally forgot I wanted to thank pentapus/pentapoda for helping me make this look about 100000% better with helpful critique!





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/gifts).



> Totally forgot I wanted to thank pentapus/pentapoda for helping me make this look about 100000% better with helpful critique!


End file.
